


An Agreement

by fightableomo



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cunnilingus, Diapers, Emetophilia, F/F, Masturbation, Menstrual Play, NSFW, NSFWE, Omorashi, Omutsu, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Oviposition, Roommates, Sci-Fi, Sexual Abuse, Vomit, Watersports, Xenobiology, ask to tag, omo, sex contract, sexual bargaining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Genderbent Spock and Kirk end up having a sex contract while at the academy.It's a lot. I know it's a lot. f it's any consolation, the sexual abuse is a plot point and not reviewed in vivid detail. Everything the two main characters do is dub con at most, not sexual abuses. Still, I know it's a lot.Read at your own digression. AKA, don't like, don't read
Relationships: fem!spock/fem!kirk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	An Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter contains, in order:  
> vomiting  
> masturbation  
> omorashi  
> diapers  
> water sports  
> mentions of sexual abuse  
> oviposition (eggs)  
> mentions of sexual bargaining/sex contract

Having a shared bathroom was normally a fine thing, sometimes even exciting. Spock found the most illogical things fascinating, and at some points thrilling sexually. More than once, she would intentionally leave the door leading to Jamie’s bedroom unlocked while she showered or did her makeup in various states of undress, almost begging Jamie to stumble in on her. 

But, that never was the case. And she rarely walked in on Jamie. But today was different. 

Looking back, she should have recognized the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. But, she had just come back from class and needed to pee. She stepped into the shared bathroom from her end, and saw Jamie crouched over the toilet. 

Her face was pale all over, flushed only in her cheeks as she vomited. The sound of heaving and a burp was soon accompanied by the sound of vomit hitting the water in the bowl. It was a solid, even stream of likely just bile, rather than chunks. Her wavy hair hung over her rounding face, getting wet and sticking to her face in dampness. 

She coughed and spit into the bowl before looking up and Spock. “Sorry, forgot to lock the door.” 

The taller, slender, young woman was silent for a moment before stepping out for a moment, “It is not your fault, you seem ill. I will leave you to recover.” 

“Wait.” 

At her call, Spock did wait. “Yes?”

Jamie sighed as she was addressed again, “I need help. I. I’m not really steady on my feet, can you help me get to the shower?”

Hesitating just another moment, she gave a kurt not and stepped forward. She flushed the toilet first before grabbing Jamie’s upper arm and helping her up. She supported her as she stood on uneven footing, “Why are you so ill?”

Jamie gave a half laugh, “I’m not ill, just a little queasy. I might have eaten something, but it’s not an illness.” She brought a hand up to start undoing her uniform shirt. 

A light, green blush rose in Spock’s cheeks. “Why are you disrobing? I am still in the room.”

Another half laugh followed, “I can’t really brace myself and keep myself balanced and undress. I figured you wouldn’t mind, we’re both girls.”

“Sex has nothing to do with this. Your culture makes you see this as a meaningless interaction. But mine makes this taboo.” 

Jamie frowned lightly, “You’re right, I’m sorry.” She moved to pull away from her support.

Yet, despite her words, Spock kept hold. “If you are ill, I won’t make you struggle alone. But I am uncomfortable.” 

She nodded, “I’m sorry. I’ll make sure to make up for it later.” With the promise of continued help, she continued to strip. 

The blond managed to strip out of her uniform, leaving on her underwear for a moment. But with her tanned stomach exposed, Spock noticed something. 

Her stomach was laced with stretch marks. This in and of itself wasn’t too surprising. Jamie was gaining weight, but her stomach didn’t look fluffy, like it had on previous days where she’d walked around with varying levels of clothing. 

Her belly, slightly expanding, was firm. 

Enticed, she reached out a slender hand and placed just the tips of her fingers on her stomach. It was a mindless thought, but the brief contact created a just as brief empathetic link to the host. 

In her experience, it was the easiest to connect with humans as they had absolutely no emotional walls or apprehensions, and they weren’t very good at making the connection two way, not with the vulcan walls. 

But that wasn’t the point. 

The point was that the gentle touch of her fingertips on her abdomen sparked a connection. Flashes of guilt, fear, disgust and so forth. 

Jamie pulled away almost immediately and gave an awkward smile, “I’m going to shower, you can stay if you want, but I think I’m steady on my feet now,” 

She heard some of the same fear in her voice as she tried to brush the other off. Knowing this, she gave a slight nod and left. 

As soon as she closed the door on her side, she heard the water start to run. 

Even the distant sound of the water splashing on the ceramic floor sparked her need. And all over again, she remembered what she had meant to do. After six hours of class with no potty break, she needed to pee, and fairly badly. She could handle it for now, but it would get worse, only prompted by the water. 

Humming softly, she shrugged off her interaction with Jamie, only holding on to the image of her soft breasts and expanse of golden skin. 

Spock toed off her uniform shoes and sat down on the edge of her bed. She ran her hand over her extended lower abdomen and shivered.

Idly, she wondered if Jamie would be mad at her if she peed her uniform. She seemed to get upset over a lot of things, and generally, her anger was a reflection of her anger at herself. 

Would she be upset at herself for not being considerate and letting her use the bathroom before she showered, how would that manifest? 

Spock laid against the bed, fingers still dancing over her abdomen. 

Jamie would probably scold her for not thinking about her needs and not speaking up. 

Then Spock would ask if she should speak up about her needs then. Because she really was in need of getting out of those wet clothes.

No. That was too tame. 

Spock cut of the scene. It was too tame, too general. She could be in any liquid and asked to help clean up.

Sighing, she prodded at her abdomen. If she had no real fantasy in mind, she could just get straight to business, but that was no fun. Time to break out the big guns. 

She got up off her bed and crouched down, the crunching position putting delicious pressure on her bladder. She dug out a package of diapers from under the bed. The pattern on them was admittedly not something she cared for, the Starfleet emblem against light blue and soft stars in a mockery of the academy she went to. But, she wanted the first, well reviewed adult diaper pattern for the replicators to make. She didn’t have time to edit the pattern lest anyone see her playing around in the program on her PADD, no matter how unlikely.

That didn’t stop her from getting the right color for her personal field. 

In a few swift movements, she stripped herself of her panties and strapped the diaper around her hips. 

Again, she laid on her bed and let her hand prod around the front of the padding, the sensation of the thick material already provoking a response from her. That, and knowing that it was highly irregular and borderline illogical for her to have those infantile garments. She slipped back into a fantasy. 

Jamie would come out of the bathroom into Spock’s quarters rather than her own in just a bra and panties. And she would immediately see the diaper. The edge of her skirt was pushed up, allowing her easy access to prod at her more sensitive bits. 

Aside from that, she was unsure if she could have her skirt come all the way down over the thicker padding. 

Without even blinking, Jamie would say, “You’re such a baby, really? Look at you lying there, pathetic in your diapey.” She’d walk over, hips swaying. “Are you even wet?” Without asking, she’d stick her fingers into the leg of her padding to check. 

Of courses, Spock was still dry. Jamie would ‘tsk,’ as she got up on the bed with Spock. She kneeled on the bed, one leg on either side of Spock’s hips. “That just won’t do. Babies are known for sitting in wet diapers.” 

Using nimble hands, she undoes her diaper and pulls it down, revealing her untrimmed bush. “I’ll just have to fix that for you.” 

As she spoke, she’d reach down and pull the crotch of her panties aside and start pissing through the stretched leg hole into the fully open diaper. Once the padding was fully soaked, she’d tape her back up and pat the sodden front of the diaper. 

Both in her daydream and in her fantasy, she humped desperately, seeking greater fiction. Her pussy was soaked by then and her slender hand dipped into the front of her diaper, palm rubbing against her clit as her bladder begged for release. 

She knew what she needed. She pulled her now slick hand out of her padding and reached over to grab the water bottle she had been eyeing. She knew it would be cold, but the sensation of Jamie’s piss was still trapped in her mind. 

She pulled the front of her diaper out a little bit and let the water trickle over her. The wetness on her skin was enough to prompt her to fully lose it. Piss gushed out of her into the waiting diaper. 

It was already wet from the contents of her water bottle, but that was nothing compared to the volumes of urine in her. It warmed and swelled quite a bit immediately. The warm, inviting moisture was perfect to rut against. It was moments after that that she climaxed, no fingers needed as she just rubbed against her soaked diaper. 

Even after she finished, she just lay there and enjoyed the feeling. She let the front of her skirt fall down over her diaper just in case Jamie did come into her room for whatever reason. 

As she came down from the high of cumming, she tuned back into reality and saw how much of an option that really was. The shower had stopped, and Jamie probably wanted to talk about her feelings or why hse had been puking and displaying weakness. 

Sure enough, Jamie did step into the room about ten minutes later. But unlike Spock’s fantasies, she was dressed in shorts and a too big t-shirt that she could tell had not been recycled and replicated in a long time. Something about the gentle wear and tear of one time make items. 

Spock sat up right as she stepped in, feeling the gentle squish of her diaper as she did. All over again, she was feeling the prickles of arousal as she felt naughty for hiding such a dirty thing. 

If Jamie noticed, she didn’t say anything. Instead she just took a seat at Spock’s desk and started speaking. “Sorry about earlier. Again I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable. Is there anyway I can make it up to you?” 

All of a sudden, Spock was thrust from her masturbatory haze into what they had spoken about previously. She cleared her throat briefly ass if trying to compose herself, all the while sitting in a wet diaper. “You can tell me what’s in your stomach.” 

Staring into the other girl’s face, she could see her pale softly but still smiled and forced a laugh. “Like my organs? You can take an anatomy class if you want.” 

“No, I am quite well versed in human and vulcan physiology, as well ass a few other species. I have no interest in your organs, rather whatever is occupying them.” 

“Oh, what I ate for food poisoning? Meat probably, you don’t need to worry about it.” 

Spock gave a slight shake of her head, “I am no idiot, Kirk. I saw the way your reacted when I touched you, I felt guilt and shame and disgust, and I see that your new weight hangs unnaturally. I can extrapolate as to what lives in you now but I would rather hear you tell me the truth.” 

Jamie’s face went through a roller coaster of emotion for a second before settling on something close to a grimage that was pretending to be a fake smile. “It’s not a parasite, not in the general sense. I’m pregnant, I guess. An incubator.” 

Spock was silent for a moment, just mulling over this information. “For who?” 

“Does it matter?” She started to move uncomfortably. 

“Yes. You don’t seem happy at all with what is in you. And you seem like the person who would terminate anything you don’t want. And if you wanted to keep something going, either because of a partner or your own desires, you don’t seem the type to be disgusted.” 

“Normal pregnancies can be gross, bodies change in weird ways.” Her counter argument was weak, even to her ears. This was evident by the quiet follow-up statement, “But you’re right. I don’t want these things. And it’s no longer my choice.”

She was silent for a second, “Why is it no longer your choice.” The answer was clear but she pressed anyway.

Jamie averted her gaze, staring at the door that would be her escape, “I need to pass my class... I’m not failing, or I wasn’t. But. My professor is making participation a huge part of the grade and he’s not giving me any. He said he would only give it to me if I held his..” she shuddered, and with the most disgust she muttered, she continued, “eggs.” 

Spock hummed, “You can report him.” 

Jamie heaved a sigh, “I know I can. Technically. I know I won’t get in trouble and it’s fucking easy to prove. But I don’t want to be that girl, that people need to handle with kiddie gloves. I already had that and I hate it. I know it’s progressive, but I hate being sensitive, needing to be saved.” 

She stared blankly for a moment before responding, “That’s illogical. You should report him. You will be saving other girls from suffering the same fate.” 

At that she nodded, biting her lips, “That’s a good point. I. But, I can’t get rid of them, I kind of promised my friend that she could write her graduating thesi for her xenobiology course on them. And he’s the only one who knows how to check on them at this point.” She shuddered slightly. 

Spock let out a breath of something closes to frustration. “Illogical. But, I have no control over you. And if you feel your obligation to others is greater than your obligation to yourself, that i your issue. I will report him.”

She went to pick up her PADD but immediately, Jamie stood up and grabbed her wrist. “Please don’t. I’ll do anything.” 

That made her falter. And maybe it was the slight tingle of arousal still lingering as she sat in a wet diaper, but she did stop and consider her options. 

She set the PADD down, “Okay, you have my word, I will not report him for violating you. I will get you a contract by the end of the week that you can review with my requests.” 

Jamie gave her a semi startled look, not only surprised by her acceptance, but also the stringent professionalism displayed when taking a bargain. She let go of her wrist, “Okay. Thank you.” 

She fell quiet and filed out of the room.


End file.
